The present disclosure relates to a device and system for generating electricity. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a device and method for generating electricity through the use of thermoelectric generators.
At present, there are many ways of generating power for use in powering electronic devices. Most prevalent is the use of direct current or alternating current by means of a battery supply. Battery supplied power is limited and requires recharging. Recharging requires access to a power supply. Moreover, battery supplied power can be heavy as batteries become increasingly heavier as the power requirement increases. For example a battery having a higher power output will typically be heavier than one having a lower power output. Some batteries are lighter than others depending upon the materials used, but increase relatively in weight and size as the power requirements increase.
In some situations, there is a need for a continuous power supply for use in powering personal electronic devices, such as a cell phone or personal digital assistant, or the like. In particular, there is a need for a power supply for use in powering electronic devices used remotely, primarily by military and rescue personnel. Presently, portable power systems do not provide sufficient power for an extended period of time. Thus, additional power supplies must be carried as back-up power supplies, or a recharging system requiring access to electricity.
Thus, there is a need for an improved, light weight, compact, sustainable power supply.